If that's What It takes
by Neko.Writer
Summary: The famous ichiruki gets into a deadly situation, which results in more sacrifices than one. Can they get out unscathed one more time? Or is this one going to cost them? Loaded with funny ichiruki classic moments!
1. Fate

**A/N: Well, everyone I am utterly amazed at myself for making yet again another story. But this one has been driving me insane for weeks so I finally was like you know what I don't care if I have a billion stories in the process already let's just throw one more onto the gigantic pile eh? Well, hope you like it!**

Chapter 1

The boy wielding his unbelievably large sword swung at the large black mass slicing through as easy as butter. Blue spirit particles decorated the area, sweeping the evil aura from the air. This was his reward for a job well done, it had always marveled him. The way something so troublesome and reckless could create beauty to this extent. Of course he would never admit this simply because of the fact that he was the one and only Ichigo Kurosaki, the substitute Shinigami.

A Rukia Kuchiki seemed content sitting on the sidelines watching her roommate grin to himself probably prompting his ego. She had been able to take care of hollows on her own accord now, she wasn't just a groupie anymore, but she never got tired of watching her orange haired companion do all the hard work. At least that's what she kept telling herself, deep down she knew there was something else, but she couldn't quite figure out what 'that' was.

"Now to find where that midget got to." Ichigo sighed swinging Zangetsu over his right shoulder letting his left hand lay limp to his side, without for once a scratch. (Interesting)

He was mighty proud of himself, he had always seemed to get some type of wound during any fight, whether it was a hollow fight or a verbal spat between him and Rukia and today he would be able to go home without any false accusations from his family. Karin knew perfectly well why he'd always be so blooded up, but there was no use in ranting on about a totally different situation when going with the flow would have saved both her and Ichigo a chunk of life they weren't going to get back.

"Rukia!?" Ichigo hollered in hope of a response, even though he knew his efforts were futile.

Every damn time Ichigo finally found her she'd be in some weird trance, with no chance of snapping out of it without getting physical. Once it went so far that he'd ended up carrying her home on his shoulder. It was inevitable that he would get smacked for getting blood up her dress.

"Why was it his fault for her lack of awareness?" He thought to himself focusing on some random tree outside the park where he'd just recently slain his last victim.

"Then again," he interrupted his own thoughts, "How could I say that about Rukia when I'm the idiot standing in the middle of the main road talking to himself?" With that he thought it would be unwise to continue his conversation with himself so without a second thought started jumping roof to roof, something that had become second nature.

The black haired shinigami was about to make her way over to Ichigo when her beeper went off.

"Another one?" Rukia shouted to herself readying to slam the phone onto the concrete, she thought better though.

"Ichigo will have to wait" she sighed really not wanting to run half way across town looking for only god knows what.

If Ichigo knew this himself he'd be mighty pissed, since he was already speeding to the other side if town looking for Rukia went. "Where the hell is she?" It never took this long, he was even resulting to using shunpo. Normally he wouldn't care so much for the well being of his friend, but this occasion was different, she'd been the one to hide his body, his one weakness in this world since once it's gone so was he.

XxXxXxX

"Damn," Rukia hissed jumping back narrowly avoiding a sharp tentacle waved in front of her.

"He's pretty nasty looking." She continued, studying her target. It was a sewer green, large front tentacles that waved menacingly in the air over head, down on all fours, and of course a hollow mask with a green design trailing down the right side.

The short shinigami had become rusty from the lack there of action. It was a terrible temporary weakness, especially in this line of business. Her breathing came in greater gasps as the fight wore on. Blood trailed down her arm, a tiny flow, hardly what you would call an alert for concern.

"Maybe I needed Ichigo more then I thought," she pondered while ducking as another arm swung by, gracing her left shoulder impairing it.

"Shit," She cried as she dropped her sword cradling the wounded shoulder in her unhurt hand.

"Why is this so hard? Experience or not I shouldn't be having so much trouble." she yelled in her head.

One more hit and she'd be through.

"Having trouble shinigami?" the hollow menacingly laughed out retracting his tentacles for the moment.

Rukia just sat appreciating the reprieve before death.

"Don't be ashamed, it's a 'special' ability of mine. One hit, one slice even if it's the size of a paper cut you'd get infected." It paused glaring at Rukia growing a crooked smile.

It liked to play with it's prey, it had always made the meal that much more enjoyable.

"Infected?" The shinigami said in gasps.

The pain was growing worse, she could sense something flowing to each individual joint supporting her body.

"My skin is made of 89 percent toxin, one touch is as toxic as twenty snake injections."

She was taken back by how stupid and naive she'd been; the fight was lost from the beginning. It'd only been toying with her, giving her false accusations till the end, that she figured was about now.

"See, it's not that dishonorable of a way to go. I know all you death gods are all for honor and nobility." It laughed readying to attack.

He was starving now, just the presence of any reiatsu would have set him off.

"Was this really it? Was I to live just for this moment? Was the whole point of my being to be this hollows snack?" Thousands of thoughts and last questions flooded her brain. Many of the questions couldn't have been answered, but she did agree on something; fate had been very cruel to her.

"No." She retraced her words. Not completely unfair, after all she did meet Ichigo.

"The poison must have been getting to her head now," she thought growing a some what of a smile, No way would she ever think her life was complete from just the confrontation and befriending of Ichigo Kurosaki, the thick headed lug.

He'd only been in her life for this small sliver of time, no one person could make that much of an impression on anyone, shinigami or not. A movement stirred her thought process, it was the end of her. "Bye Ichigo." she whispered not caring if the large chunk of matter before her heard.

XxXxXxX

"Where the hell are you Rukia?" Ichigo was now becoming very pissed off it had been what ten minutes?

"What's the matter carrot top?" The red headed shinigami, formally known as Renji hollered jumping in rhythm with his annoyed friend.

"Rukia disappeared." Ichigo said nonchalantly ignoring his latest insult.

"Again!?" He said in disbelief. "She really must not like you."

He laughed nearly avoiding Ichigo's killer right hook.

"What do you care?" Renji said become more serious, "It's not like your affected in anyway by her disappearance."

What he said was only logical, after all Ichigo showed no sign of affection for his partner. Little did Renji or logic for that matter know that Ichigo had tons of feelings for Rukia, he was just really good at hiding emotion.

"She hid my body." he said covering for the true reasoning that he'd just recently figured out.

"Damn, that sucks." he retorted, while matching his pace with Ichigo's which had suddenly began rising.

"I'll help you look for her, after all you're awful at locating spiritual energy." Renji laughed stepping away from Ichigo, turning to head off in the opposite direction before his friend would have a chance to retaliate.

Ichigo clenched his teeth together letting the insult slide, after all he had bigger issues on his mind. Bigger than he could ever imagine.

"Rukia better not be in danger or she's screwed because Renji is just as bad at sensing reiatsu as I am." he thought to himself.

If only he knew what was to come.

The trees had been getting too familiar for Ichigo's liking. Even though he'd only left from Renji's presence just minutes before, it was like you've seen one tree you've seen them all. Searching for Rukia had become a great annoyance, he was nearing the edge of the city and there had still been no sign of her.

"Maybe I should go-" Before he could even process his own thought he felt a weird vibe slither it's way through his body.

"Rukia." he said unconsciously.

He wasn't sure how or why, but Rukia was in danger. He had to pick up the pace. His presence had become a blur, merged with the air that seemed to get thinner as thoughts progressed. Now most people fear the worst in times like these and Ichigo was no exception. He'd gone from a bunny related crisis to well, the absolute worst, the possibility of death. He shuttered shaking away those vile thoughts, but they kept coming back like they were telling him to find her fast, to be in time.

"A hollow?" He said to himself hearing a distinct cry being produced from one, "And it's hungry."

He'd been able to tell the difference between calls, that's how long he'd been playing hero. He set course for the noise somehow knowing that Rukia was involved, his gut told him so, after all that's what told him to stab himself with a sketchy little girls sword two years ago and look what happened. He'd survived and met Rukia. Fate was most defiantly interesting in many ways.

"Oh god Rukia." he grunted in disbelief.

He had finally made it to the battle field. Rukia was mere moments from death clenching her shoulder, moaning with pain. A hollow was revving for his last attack, in fact it was half way there. The tentacle had maybe ten feet left until it reached impact. Ichigo did only what instinct told him to do, save her.

He leapt forward, no plan or strategy. Zangetsu had no time to be unraveled, there was only a slight opening one that would cost him, but his gut once again led his thoughts and it told him that anything was worth her. A scream rang through the night piercing the silent cloak surrounding the area.

Direct hit.

To be continued..

**A/N: Okay everyone, how'd you all like it? A little darker than I normally right, but hey I thought it was good. Me myself is quite proud and have a great feeling of accomplishment. So, I would like reviews, and if you're a normal reader then I know that you know about the whole favoring issue, if your not then let me explain. I have three other stories I'm in the middle of on here, strangely most of them Bleach (I've been having odd Bleach cravings lately not sure why) and whatever story at the time seems to be doing the best or is the more popular one will get my full undivided attention for a while. So, the more reviews the faster the next chapter comes out! So, REVIEW!**

**On a side note, is it snowing where anyone else is because it's like four feet of snow where I am. I'm on vacation in New Hampshire and its like one gigantic blizzard, it doesn't stop snowing. But it is fun to play in. On top of that I get to spend it with my boy cousin (Sophmore) with three of his friends which are boys and the best part is that I'm the only girl in result being that I get their undivided attention. Isn't that great? Well, I know the girls reading this would appreciate it. For the boys, uh let's see…we played Super smash bros. for hours on end and I won lots o rounds! I'm skilled with a remote and Marth. **_**-Your Neko Writer**_

**Random Anime question:**

**What couple do you prefer in this story?**

**A. Orihime and Uyruu **

**Or**

**B. Orihime and Chad**

**Also…**

**Does anyone like Renji and Tatsuki? Answer **

**1 for yes**

**2 for no**

**IMPORTANT: If you decide to answer the question put it like 1A or 2B on your review. It's a lot easier plus makes less work for you all! See I can be considerate at times. Also, be looking for these types of questions throughout the story, so don't forget to scroll all the way down!!!!**


	2. BiPolar

**A/N: Hey everyone do you want to know what I just realized? I just left you on a huge cliff hanger! Does Rukia die? (Like we all don't know the answer to that one.) Is Ichigo in time? Even if how does he save her without use of Zangetsu? Why am I asking you all these questions? Are you even reading any of these questions? Will any of my questions ever be answered? Well, the answer to the last one is most defiantly since you'll be reading the answers in the next ten minutes or so depending on how fast a reader you are. **

Previously…

"Oh god Rukia." he grunted in disbelief.

He had finally made it to the battle field. Rukia was mere moments from death clenching her shoulder, moaning with pain. A hollow was revving for his last attack, in fact it was half way there. The tentacle had maybe ten feet left until it reached impact. Ichigo did only what instinct told him to do, save her.

He leapt forward, no plan or strategy. Zangetsu had no time to be unraveled, there was only a slight opening one that would cost him, but his gut once again led his thoughts and it told him that anything was worth her. A scream rang through the night piercing the silent cloak surrounding the area. Direct hit.

Chapter 2

Blood discolored the dewy grass, leaving strokes of crimson under Rukia's feet. Was she dead? It was odd though she had thought that she'd at least have felt some horrific amount of pain. Her eyes never left the ground, watching as more blood oozed to the cold hard earth.

"But why am I still in any pain?" She wondered.

The effects of poison still were noticeable in her system.

"I'm not dead." She finally figured, but still not grasping the concept on why.

"Rukia…" A raspy sounding voice traced their way through her ears, Ichigo's.

"Ichi-go?" Her voice cracked as she had realized the reason for feeling no impact, she had not received it…he had.

Their eye contact never broke, hers in shock while his were in dismay.

"Why?" She cried feeling tears weal up in her eyes.

"Why did you jump in front of me?" Her emotions mixed between hate, fear, distraught, and love.

No response came, Ichigo merely stood still, a long tentacle still infiltrating his stomach cavity.

If it had hit Rukia at the same height she'd have been as good as dead. Ichigo could only grin at his perfect timing.

"How can you smile? How could you do what you just did for me?" She screamed knocking the smirk off his face.

Ichigo jerked slightly as the foreign object retracted from his stomach leaving a whole the size of a fist, blood spurring everywhere.

"I don't know." He said weakly gripping the small area of flesh that had been ripped away.

"How could you not know you stubborn ass?" her tone became more gentle, but still had some edge to it.

His voice came as a shock to her not seeing how he still could be standing.

"People do stupid things sometimes for no reason and I'm no exception, midget." His voice was attempting to stay even, but he was at his limit.

Too much blood had gone leaving him weak. His body was useless now, it was a miracle he could still stand.

Rukia tempted to move forward on impulse, trying to console to Ichigo's strong need of something to lean on, but her own body had betrayed her. The toxin had spread, they needed a miracle. Amazingly enough they received one, just in not the way they predicted, Renji.

"Man, that's one ugly creature." He swung in from the right dodging a tentacle aimed in his direction.

His cockiness almost made the two injured shinigami want him to get stricken down, just once, but they soon regretted that thought when he made contact with skin.

"Renji take it down now!" Ichigo screamed taking the last of his energy.

His body gave in tumbling to the grass, into the pool of blood he'd created. Rukia soon followed, but landed on her knees gripping her shoulder.

"Ichigo hold on," She whispered while becoming a spectator for the fight that broke out between Renji and the hollow.

"He's toxic, one touch and you'll be down within five minutes. Don't get side tracked." Rukia screamed following up Ichigo's comment.

"Got it." Renji muttered just loud enough for himself to hear.

He felt the eerie sensation after the contact with the slimy patch of skin. In two quick and precise movements he sliced through the mask leaving nothing but the blue graffiti that always signaled the finale of a treacherous fight.

"We have to get you two to Urahara fast." Renji declared giving Ichigo a quick up down seeing him in such bad shape.

"No shit dipstick. Don't forget you're going to have to stay for a vaccination, you got infected as well" Rukia muttered trying to stand with little success.

"We're screwed if none of us can walk." He retaliated, the signs of the poison was already apparent to him.

His speed on the last blow had rapidly decreased, it wouldn't be long before he'd be on the ground right next to Rukia.

"Call back up, there's at least two or three shinigami in the nearby area." The small shinigami was becoming annoyed with Renji's thick headedness.

He grunted already dialing phone numbers trying to figure out who precisely was in the area.

"Yes, alright, got it, no, uh, some field just before the bridge, of course not, just shut up and get your lazy asses over here, Ichigo's fucked up pretty bad. Yeah, Bye." Rukia had no idea what the whole phone conversation had been about but it did bring her attention back to Ichigo's limp body laying inanimately in front of her.

"I'm not sure where you get off with saying he doesn't care Rukia," Renji wandered next to her after calling Urahara informing them of there soon to be arrival and the medical attention they would need.

"It takes a lot of compassion for someone to take a bullet for you."

She wasn't stupid, of course she had known that. But was she really that important to Ichigo? Was she worth that much to him that he'd take 'a bullet' for her?

XxXxXxX

"Well, he's not in great shape, but he'll live…I hope The problem is that he'll be in a coma for a while." Urahara sighed, walking out of the room he had been tending to Ichigo in.

Rukia and Ichigo were both out cold, the poison had spread farther than thought. A little longer and Rukia would have been in trouble.

"That's good to hear, I suppose" Renji mumbled stuffing his face with a slice of pizza.

"but what are you going to tell his family? He'll be unconscious for days. And when he is able to move he'll be pretty beat up." Renji pondered all the different possibilities wondering what Urahara would actually do.

"I already told them. It's all taken care of." The former shinigami whipped out his handy fan hiding the smile that arose to his face.

He knew with Renji's nosiness that it would be only a matter of time before he questioned his remark.

"You told them!?" A chunk of pizza flew out of his mouth landing on the wood floor.

"Abarai that's disgusting!" Urahara jumped back, beckoning for Renji to pick it up.

"And yes, where'd ya think Ichigo got it from?" His plan was to drive Renji crazy by not giving him a straight forward answer, but his plot backfired.

"I was always curious about that." Renji's eating pattern was back to normal.

Urahara whimpered in disappointment before disappearing through a set of doors.

Behind another set of doors laid Rukia staring at the blank ceiling. Nothing hurt on her being anymore, Urahara had numbed her body. That also meant that moving was out of the question at least for the next twelve hours.

"Rukia…no" A voice from beside her moaned, sounding half dead, filled with distraught.

Ichigo's body shook slightly resembling a fish gasping for breath, trying to grasp life. It had all been her fault, that he lay there so injured and numbed with pain. Urahara had said he did his best, but the medicine he gave her would have killed him, so suffering through the pain was the only option. A tear trailed down her cheek, her emotionless charade had been obliterated leaving a emotionally impaired little girl in it's place.

XxXxXxX

All he could see was black, every sense had been set to severe pain. Ichigo was at his limit, he'd never known torture like this.

"Rukia!" he screamed into the black abyss.

All his sight could register was an inanimate Rukia sprawled out in front of him, painting her last breaths. He had been too late, the hollow gotten to her first.

"Why? Was I not strong enough to save you?" All his words came out due to his distress.

Crimson liquid covered the area, the puddle growing in size as the seconds ticked by.

"Ichigo." the small body cried, leaving him speechless.

He'd gladly switch places with her if given the chance. It seemed like the main injury revolved around her stomach, a gaping hole from some object piercing her delicate skin.

"Rukia, you'll be alright, right?" his voice sounded more like he was convincing himself.

He was tired of being the sole spectator to this tragic scene, something had to be done.

XxXxXxX

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM!?" Rukia burst out from the stress, grabbing Urahara by the collar of his kamono.

"I didn't know you cared so much." Urahara smiled turning back to where Ichigo lay, still squirming with pain, they had assumed.

"I don't…" She stuttered folding her hands back into her lap, staring at the hard wood floor.

"It's just that it was my fault and all. Nothing more." Her tough non caring image had taken back control, kicking the emotionally unstable little girl to the side.

She dared not to turn, look upon the fallen Ichigo for if she did, that small defenseless little girl would find her way back into her heart.

"Acting bi-polar won't solve anything." Rukia had gone through at least seven different emotions in the last half hour she'd been awake.

"He's not going to DIE? Is he?" She once again became frantic, clutching Urahara around the neck.

"Strangling isn't the answer either!" Urahara gasped trying to get out of Rukia's menacing grip.

"Oh sorry." Her mood switched back to normal.

"Don't worry, he'll pull through." Urahara comforted Rukia, handing her a fourth cup of coffee.

She refused to sleep while Ichigo was in critical condition. The man besides hers words consoled her very little knowing he liked to twist the truth to his favor. And she was right he was hiding newly found information only his mind was aware of, Ichigo might not wake up.

XxXxXxX

Growing up in a medical environment proved of some use. He'd managed to wrap her torso with the top of his shinigami outfit, halting the bleeding temporarily.

"Rukia you'll be okay, I promise." His words were filled with sorrow.

In all actuality he had no idea whether she'd die or not, but he wouldn't stand idle and watch. Her eyes were prided open the whole time, staring intently at Ichigo.

"When did you ever care this much?" she panted in short shrill breaths.

This question hit him hard, it was so cruel sounding coming out of her mouth.

"I've always cared damn it," he practically yelled at her, "You're just too blind to notice." his mouth turned, resembling something like a half crooked smile.

The last part surprised him more than anything. It had been his mouth to utter it, but his brain didn't register any of the words. His gut though told him that his heart was the one taking control. He himself hadn't known what his actual feelings for Rukia were. Sure he had a slight idea, but he never exactly tested his hypothesis.

_To be continued..._

**A/N: OMG! Ichigo may NOT wake up!?!? Gasp… seriously would I kill him off!? Would I? No pretty sure I wouldn't do something stupid like that to involve a large mob outside my bedroom window with pitch forks. I want to live to fifteen thank you very much.-**_**Your Neko Writer**_

**I really appreciate all your responses! The most popular answer was A1 so apparently we are having Orihime x Uyruu and Tatsuki x Renji. Which is good since I was going to have those couples anyway, I just wanted to see what you guys thought.**

**Anime question 2:**

**Why doesn't Ichigo have like a famous battle cry like everyone else???? Like Howl, Sing, Dance, blossom, smash, etc. it kind of bothers me, his is like MOOOAAANNN!! **

**Anime question 3:**

**If he doesn't have one which I'm 99.99999 percent sure he doesn't…what do you want it to be because I need one further into the story?????**


	3. Cruel distaste

**A/N: Please don't scold me too hard because yes, I realize how long it has been since I actually updated but I've had a major writers block for some odd reason and I didn't want to screw up the story for me being stubborn and rushing through it just to get another chapter out. So, enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

This had to be some twisted, warped nightmare. Ichigo was up to his head in drear and sorrow, for Rukia, the one he finally figured that he had loved was dieing, at least in his eyes. She lay inanimately on the black floor, soaked in a coating of her own warm crimson liquid.

"Oh Rukia, what happened to that stubborn attitude of yours? You can't give up now." He spoke into thin air, to no one particularly since he knew no response would come.

Had he realized that surrounding him wasn't even foliage, just black abyss? Spreading infinitely into the dark void of time and space. Maybe, but he didn't feel nor see anything when near Rukia in such a heart clenching predicament. Little did he know, the girl he thought was in his arms was grieving over him, basically in the same manor.

XxXxXxX

"Rukia, Ichigo will be quite upset if he knew how much neglect of your own personal hygiene you have practiced in the past three months." Urahara recited draping a light blanket over her shoulders.

This was the normal spot for Rukia, besides the orange head, clutching his hand tightly refusing to speak. Urahara had become quite worried about her health, she hardly ate nor slept or moved for that matter. She didn't care if anyone saw her weak and useless at this point. Urahara felt somewhat at blame for her current state so he watched over her, attempting to clear his own guilt. He had told the impressionable seemingly young girl that in fact Ichigo's heart and body was failing, the fact was…he was dieing and the ex captain had taken the blame for telling such harsh sounding words to Rukia, the one who winced at the sound of the word orange. It contemplated with Urahara's mind though, there was no reason for Ichigo's heart to be failing. In fact he was dieing of wrong effects. The thing that should have been his undoing was the gashing wound in his stomach that had taken half his organs as a victory trophy, but it wasn't the culprit was the stress being exerted by the heart and brain.

Urahara left, not once cracking his normal smart-ass jokes, that was a first for the upbeat old man.

XxXxXxX

Orihime, the cheerer of the depressed, hadn't quite gotten over denial. Well, at least the news that was announced to her last week stating that Ichigo, one of her most cherished friends was dieing in the back room of Urahara's shop. She hadn't gotten up the courage to visit him, though she knew that she should.

"why don't you see Kurosaki?" Ishida spoke silently reading a book besides her in a graffiti covered tattered des.

"Because," she smiled as lightly as possible, "it feels as if I'm admitting that he's dieing, like it's inevitable."

Ishida gave a half hearted smile, trying to cheer up Orihime, "Death to all human's is inevitable, it's just the timing is different."

Wow, he thought, that didn't help at all. He pushed his glasses back up his nose before setting his copy of 'breaking dawn' upside down on the desk. He was thankful for the blessing of this book, it made it seem like what happened to him on a daily basis was normal, at least compared to Bella and Edward's 'normal' day.

"But, Ichigo isn't human, at least not completely. Remember he's in his shinigami form." Orihime's head fell to the table top resting her chin in her folded arms.

This finally made Ishida figure why Orihime was so upset. If Ichigo did die, that would mean no Ichigo ever. His soul would disappear, not to even return to soul society. Ichigo Kurosaki would become a distant memory, and soon after that just a random name brought up by relatives in the future.

Ishida cleared his throat nervously, trying not to let on that he knew of her grief, "Nonetheless I think you should still visit him."

She shook her head, "well then if not him how 'bout Rukia? She is the one really suffering, how cruel a thing to find your best friend in the whole world dieing from an accident caused by oneself." Orihime seemed to ponder this a moment finally giving a thankful nod, sprinting out the classroom door.

"I wonder if she realized that we still are in class?" Ishida wondered to himself watching the teachers puzzled expression cross her face.

XxXxXxX

"Rukia why are you so cold?" Ichigo shouted rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

To him it seemed the precious girl in his arms was tumbling downhill. He knew she was dieing somewhere deep in his mind, but like hell would he admit that, and give up in utter defeat.

"No! Rukia." His hands traced up to her neck feeling for a pulse.

Ba-Bump Ba-Bump Ba-

That was the last beat he could hear, then all was still, all was quiet. Rukia, in Ichigo's pained eyes was dead.

XxXxXxX

"This isn't good, Ichigo's pulse is gone!" Yorichi grunted, placing to fingers right below the chin line.

Rukia watched from the sidelines as a large screen showed a straight white line, indicating in which Yorichi said to be true. Ichigo was dead, the pulse was gone. "NO!" Rukia screamed loudly pushing her way next to the boy that laid lifelessly in the middle of the store. A slight beep echoed across the screen, but that's all that came.

"I'm sorry Rukia. But this looks quite grim." he placed a hand on her shoulder that was quickly shrugged off.

"Don't you dare give up, he never gave up on me so damn it I wont give up on him." She yelled frantically at Urahara making back a few paces for his own safety.

XxXxXxX

"Rukia?" Ichigo wondered, trying to figure where the noise came from. It sounded like Rukia's voice, but then why was she hear dead in her arms?

His body became weaker as his body sunk to the ground. He had no idea where this drowsiness crept in, but the feeling was overwhelming and quickly consuming. The edges of his eyes were growing black, his hands slipped away from Rukia's body. His body cringed at sudden movements, his breathing getting weaker. What was going on? Ichigo didn't know, but didn't like it just the same.

"Ichigo, you jerk don't become weak ass, wake up!" A faint, but distinctly Rukia type voice rang through out his being.

The black escaped back to his being, the body that had weighed so much slowly began resuming normal operation, but this time light was ahead of him instead of black. And no Rukia in sight. Now everyone tells you, 'don't walk towards the light' but hell when has Ichigo ever listened? So, he walked straight to the light no positive on what was happening.

XxXxXxX

"We've been through so much, since the first day I met you. I knew you weren't just some simplistic human, but don't prove me wrong damn it. A normal human would die, but not you I don't believe it. Didn't you want to go out in the heat of a battle? Not here or now in the back of a dusty shop."

"Hey!" Urahara softly moaned, but made sure it was only for him to hear.

He stood diligently in the back watching Rukia sob over the dead Ichigo. "Rukia, the heart-long was great, but face it. He's dead."

Rukia turned swiftly towards him, tears evacuating their homeland, heading south. Blood shot eyes welcomed his nervous glance as she store him down, daring to say it one more time.

"it may be hard Rukia, but you have to except it. He's no longer here." Rukia was taken back by his abruptness, but knew he was right.

"Why did he have to die?" the second wave of liquid splashed down her cheeks.

Ba-Beep Ba-beep Ba-Beep

The monitor started to radiate a beat, which slowly rose, getting louder and louder. With a quick indescribable motion Ichigo bolted up swiftly and once finding the face he was looking for sprung. His lips glanced hers with great urgency, they died for the feel and smell of her being. O how long it had been since he actually felt alive. He didn't realize why anything was happening but knew this was something that needed to be done. Ichigo Kurosaki had full on kissed Rukia Kuchiki on the lips.

"And what was all this talk about you declaring me dead?" Ichigo stated, grinning at the stunned girl.

**A/N: well, the chapter wasn't bad, but I suppose it could have been better. Oh well, anyway next time were moving along deeper into the story line. This was only the start to get you guys intertwined with the story. ReViEwS!! I love them!-Your Neko Writer**


	4. distance

**A/N: umm, I'm not sure what I could say at this point to make you forgive me…this story has been neglected way too long! My aim was to start this story regularly after I wrapped up all my other fics since this one is only three chapters in. So, anyway the reason why I started writing this again was because I just happened to read this and as soon as a I got to the end of chapter three I was like "What!? What happens next! I hate this author, why do they pause on a part like that!" Then I stupidly realized that this was my story and that I totally abandoned it. So, I am truly sorry that I'm forgetful and can't finish my other fics faster.**

* * *

Chapter 4

The room was silent. Urahara stood with a cocky grin etched into his face as he witnessed the scene just seconds before. Ichigo had come back from the death of being dead. Not only that, but what happened while he was in that state? He woke up striving to kiss Rukia, and succeeding at that.

Ichigo kept his left hand on Rukia's cheek for at least a minute while he gazed at the shinigami, ecstatic that life was there, in her eyes. Never again would Ichigo want to see the barren look he saw in her eyes. It would kill him to do so.

Finally, Ichigo snapped back to his normal self trying to figure out himself what he did. Without hesitation he quickly receded his hand from her skin, placing it at his side; a large streak of crimson flushing his face.

"Um, that was…" He couldn't do it. Not one excuse he could think of would have forgiven his actions just then.

"Oh, don't worry I'll give you two some privacy. You've missed a whole three months of action, you need to make up for lost time." He giggled a very perverted giggle as he fled for his life out of the room.

"Pervert!" They yelled in unison; both turning darker red.

"As I was saying before," He paused for a minute trying to think of something to say in place of the lie he couldn't make up before, "I, didn't see you there…and there was a bug on you, so I killed it with my hand." He was disappointed in how horrible of a lie that was. Not only that but he seemed to have realized that he completely contradicted himself.

"Yeah, that's what I thought! No way you would have done something like that purposefully. I mean we're best friends, schoolmates, comrades. Nothing more than that." Rukia's convincing herself was almost as bad as Ichigo's lying.

"Of course. I mean who would want to kiss you anyway?" Ichigo somewhat regretted saying that. He knew he was going to get an ear full in a matter of seconds.

"Well, who'd want to kiss such a dumb ass like you!?" Rukia retaliated still trying to calm herself down. Of course screaming things like that didn't help much.

"I don't know you seemed to enjoy it! You didn't pull away, now did you. Oh I get it," Ichigo made a face at Rukia, "You have a crush on me. Aw, little Rukia has a-" Poor Ichigo, he didn't even finish his statement before a blow from Rukia, which could have landed anyone else in a coma, nailed him in the head.

"Don't you dare proclaim stuff like that!" She was furious, but still a hint of a smile pulled at the corners of her lips. She was glad Ichigo didn't die and that was the whole heart proclaimed truth.

"What the hell Rukia!? You trying to kill me?" Ichigo yelled gripping his head as tight as possible. Rukia turned away crossing her hands over her chest. 'stupid, clueless,' Rukia cursed in her head at the guy that caused a great deal of complications in her life.

"How long have I been out anyway? I stink." He paused to sniff his arm pit, "holy shit, what'd you guys do just-"

Without letting him finish his sentence that he was attempting to lighten the mood with, Rukia burst in, "3 months." Her head tipped, "Three months!? You have to be kidding me. Do you no how much homework I'll have to make up?" It pissed her off to no end that he took this so lightly. That it was only a joke, but it was fine because he was alive. Well, that wasn't the case for her.

"You weren't the one sitting here day after fucking day waiting, hoping for any sign that you were going to be okay. You have no idea how nerve racking it was not being able to do anything but sit on the sidelines watching you struggle between life and death." Her scolding turned into talking as she began again, "You're an ass Ichigo Kurosaki" And with that she stalked out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Ichigo hadn't the faintest idea as to what just occurred. Did he even do anything wrong? He couldn't think straight and it annoyed him. He searched his mind trying to come up with a plausible answer, but instead of a solution his mind showed him the scene he witnessed while still asleep; Rukia in his arms; dead. He turned crimson at the thought. Not because she was dead, clearly, but because of everything he told her and the thought of her skin against his.

"Wait Rukia, what did I do?" He gave up because he simply didn't want to remember his memory all that well, so he chased after Rukia.

"Shrimp, where'd Rukia go?" Ichigo asked Jinta who was conveniently right outside the door.

"It's Jinta, and she said something 'bout you being an ass and not have any common sense."

"I said where she went, not what she was saying." He was losing his patience.

"I thought you didn't want to hear about what she said." He stuck his tongue at the now furious Ichigo who dove without a second thought locking him in a headlock.

" She's taking a shower." Ururu stated very faintly, Ichigo almost didn't hear her over Jinta's complaints.

'of all people to be taking a shower shouldn't it be me?' Ichigo thought to himself catching another small whiff of himself.

"Jinta stop." Ururu pleaded with Jinta who now held her in a headlock. Without a second thought Ichigo nailed him in the head making him drop to the ground with a huge mound of swelled skin.

"Only if you had listened to me that wouldn't have had to happen." Without anymore arguing Ichigo aimlessly started to wander around the house.

Ichigo, despite the fact he just woke up from a three month comma, had no idea what to do. Everything was starting to sink in; what did his family think? His friends? His life was almost completely and utterly done. What did he have left to go back to? Urahara for sure made some excuse right? But did that end in death? How would he know?

He sighed laying on the decrypted red couch listening to all the thoughts buzzing through his head. "Well, if this isn't the most fucked up situation I've ever been in." Another sigh fallowed as he stared at the ceiling, to some aspect waiting for something, anything to happen.

As if someone was answering his prayers a scream went out echoing through the hallways of Urahara's shop. This sound wasn't one Ichigo delighted in hearing though. It was, typically, Rukia's blood curdling scream.

"Rukia?" Ichigo half shouted. He didn't peg Rukia as a girl who could scream, well, like a girl. If she was screaming it must have been bad.

So, he did what he instinctively does, save Rukia. He darted down the hallway, still in his body, with only his mind set on this. He wasn't sure exactly where the original scream came from, but he followed his instincts which nine out of ten time were dead on.

"Rukia!" Ichigo barged through the door, almost bringing it down to the floor. Yes, he had found Rukia, but what other unthinkable tragedy did he find?

"…" Ichigo was speechless.

* * *

**Hahaha suspense! Yay! Okay, so I'm going to get the next chapter up really soon! Woah, okay i just saw the new layout and i am SOOOO CONFUSED!!! Like it took me forever to figure it out! ugh, now i have to explore and learn! Oh reviews would be nice- Your Neko Writer**


End file.
